Talk:Deimos (Demigod)
Underworld Notes There was a note written by Kratos' brother? Where? What did it say? Lying Memories 00:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : It's written by his mother mentioning his brother in GoW3, after falling into the Underworld after being betrayed by Gaia, was in the process of escaping when he found a note scrawled by one of the tortured souls. It read - "He was my responsibility. It was my burden to raise him, teach him right from wrong. All who get too near him suffer or die. His wife, his child, his brother, and now me. I failed him; as a mother, as a human being. His sins are mine to bear. Punish me for my shortcomings, and grant my son redemption." Although this could be about Ares since it was certainly known that Ares was Zeus' son. Sorry I didn't realize there was one written by him as well as his mother I haven't gotten the game yet and I just noticed in the article it mentioned 2 letters I don't know about the one by his brother, or which brother it refers to since all of Zeus' sons can be called his brother, Hercules even calls him brother in Vids I've seen. : From what I've seen in people's playthroughs of Hades (after strenuous searching for this one note hahaha) , they get every note except one and it's right in Hades' Palace after using the Bow of Apollo to enter it. It's in a room where a shitload of hades hellhounds attack you, on the left. I'm guessing that that's the letter that was written by Kratos' brother, mainly cuz I've seen all the other ones get picked up and I've read them. I think we should make a page about the notes, and give off their locations. Hell we have one on the godly treasures. Lying Memories 04:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) God of War III Ending I've got a theory, a very farfetch'd one mind you (original pokemon reference ftw), that Kratos' Brother may have had something to do with Kratos' dissapearance at the end of God of War III. If he was able to escape the Underworld, then it's entirely possible, albeit very unlikely. Idk just a thought. Lying Memories 06:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I took the disappearance of Kratos' as being he himself crawling over the cliff. I got this due to the camera panning to follow a trail of blood off the edge with a crescendo of climatic music. Or maybe it's just the English/Communications Teacher coming out in me, once again ruining everythig I watch. lol Spikepit 06:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::hahahaha. My theory, disproven. T_T Future God of War Game If then there ever was to be a God of War IV, in tradition of maintaining the epic opening boss fights, it should start with Kratos fighting his own brother in the depths of the Underworld! ~KratosGodofWar 12:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Or vice versa... I'm hypothosising (maybe more so hoping) Kratos Brother will be the protagonist of the next game? It would stick to the GoW theme of vengence and retribution and we've been reminded of him enough (hypothetically) to not ruleout the possibility... Spikepit 06:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Identity Speculation The Trivia section reads "Kratos' brother is the most famous god of war character aside from Kratos, mainly due to the mystery surrounding his identity." Im just wondering is this really trivia? Id think maybe Zeus might be a little bit more famous than Kratos' Brother, Ares even or Athena? I dunno, I just dont think its trivia worthy but shant delete it til in case of objection? Spikepit 02:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Spikepit, I put that there because it was true, there is not that many that doesn't know of Kratos' Brother and people keep on talking and speculating about him."I know what you're thinking — 'Did he fire six shots or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I've kinda lost track myself. But, being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world and would blow your head cle 22:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) One more thing. what I read was that Kratos' brother and Kratos were not twins, are you guys certain that's truth or not.I am King Marix, King of Bristow, kneel before my godlike strength 13:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : They aren't twins. KratosGodofWar 13:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) has anyone confirm this? there are such as a non-identical twin.I am King Marix, King of Bristow, kneel before my godlike strength 16:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : They are NOT twins. Just watch the Birth of the Beast video again, and listen very carefully to what the voice over is saying. KratosGodofWar 16:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea, it said they were brothers, there were nothing that confirms whether they are twins or not so puting that they aren't twins can't be true. go to hell 15:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I didn't even notice someone had changed brother to twin brother. I've changed it now. KratosGodofWar 16:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Kratos' half-brother can't be a demigod, especially not a son of Zeus. If he was half-god, he wouldn't be so weak that he dies as a child in Sparta. 19:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Not all demi-gods are powerful you know. Sol Invictus 20:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) He didn't actually die he was simply taken to the domain of death by Ares, Kratos did the same thing in Ghost of Sparta.Kesslerbeast 21:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Kesslerbeast Pointless I don't think this article is really necessary. The GoW1 bonus videos that first detailed Kratos' brother are not canon. All we know right now is that he exists, so a lot of this information is pretty irrelevant to the series at this time. Cren3856 05:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Cren3856 Zeus' statement in God of War III to Gaia, saying she should have chosen 'the other one', firmly establishes his existence. And nevertheless, even if it didn't, we're still keeping the article. And since only admins can delete it, and both myself myself and Manas are the admins, I'd say that's final. (No offence). KratosGodofWar 07:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Nonsense. The other one could refer to anything. The point remains that everything about the brother being weak, dieing young, and his appearance are all up in the air at this point. I'm not suggesting that you delete the article, just remove all the non-canon info. After all, there isn't anything about Kratos killing his mother or Cronos being discovered in the present. All of those videos aren't canon in the least. They were simply potential plot ideas. Stig himself said in an interview that they were using Hercules to represent the "jealous brother" angle. Leaving all the information from the GoW1 bonus video is not only wrong, but completely illogical. The article, and even more so the character itself, has taken on a life of its own on the internet, you don't need me to explain you that (I hope). No one ever said that the article was canon, a lot of people only want to believe so, because they'd love a future match up between Kratos and his brother. Nevertheless, this wiki is regarding EVERYTHING god of war, not just the canon stuff. And in all honestly, I could easily get rid of all the lines suggesting that the brother is canon, but they'd get changed back by someone else in the next 5 minutes. That's the one negative thing about wiki's. Anyone can edit, and there's nothing we can do apart from protecting the page, which needs solid reasoning, so we can't do that either. KratosGodofWar 11:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) @Cren You know Cren, while the idea that the Bonus vids in GoW-1 are non-canon, I will accept that, at the very least what has been presented to us is the only thing that this page has going for it right now, we cannot change any info until in-game canon info or "Word of God" from the developers arises that could and would, warrant changing every detail in this article, including the possibility of deleting it. On a separate note, if you're the one I undid the edit with, the one about those "GoW2 bonuses", I don't think you've provided me with the precise details about those "bonuses" you mentioned, the one you said Cory Barlog confirmed everything for us, now call me ignorant if you will, but I think you had better tell everyone now what exactly, they were, not all of us know everything about the whole picture, you know. Otherwise I'm really going to have to assume you're basing it off of conjecture. Article Structure There seems to be frequent incorrect spellings and grammar structure. Trying to clean it up. Found this article by chance; I am not a Wiki user. Please take care when writing, try running a spell check please. : An unregistered contributor had previously messed up the entire article, inserting ridiculously stupid grammar errors every few lines. It has long since been corrected. KratosGodofWar 16:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Another Possible Reference I finished GoW: Chains of Olympus and heard at the epilogue Athena said "He'll live. They must." Could that be a reference to Kratos' brother as well? Idk -KingBlackChicken Elijah Wood's Voice After I beat the game and the credits was rolling I noticed on the voice actors section that Elijah Wood was credited as a special guest. So I immediately remember the voice when Kratos was in the pool of blood in the last level "A spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother?" and "Don't leave me again, Kratos!" ''And it sounded like Elijah. So I guess he was a special guest to voice Kratos' Brother. EXCITING AINT IT!! They just gave him a voice, all they need now is a name. Identity It's obvious that Kratos' brother is the assassin from God of War:Betryal. I mean, he is the only suspect left who could have framed Krato. All the other suspects have already been shown in a video game and there were no leads that they did it.The Great Spartan Warrior 17:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It's never referenced that the Assassin was Kratos' Brother. By the time of GOW2 and 3, God of War: Betrayal was probably forgotten or never referenced by the game developers. : Agreed. Betrayal is the little brother to all the other games. Developers would hardly consider something as trivial as a mobile phone game to be canon in God of War history. Just drop the subject already. We all know they pitched the idea for a brother in God of War: Birth of the Beast, and we all know it's not canon (yet), even though they keep teasing us. Here's a tip: STOP HURTING YOURSELF OVER THIS AND JUST SIT IT OUT. MAYBE IT WILL HAPPEN, MAYBE IT WON'T. Radi0n 07:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Deimos His name has been revealed as Deimos, and confirmed in the new GoW GoS trailer. Shouldn't we move the page for the one with that name? --'BernardWolf' (talk) 02:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Deimos' note If you think about it, the note that begs Hades for a release belongs to Deimos. Now I realize that you need the blah blah blah confirmation by the developers, but what I'm about to say makes sense. the note said "How long must I wait for a rescue that will never come?" Who would rescue the Barbarian king? That we've also seen in the series? No one. Who would rescue Deimos? Kratos. Still, I understand the need for confirmation. I'm just telling you that I know it will be a Deimos note. Lying Memories 21:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Of course it's his. Who in his right mind would still doubt that? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 04:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) you'd be surprised how many people still believe something that's been proven false. There are still people believing a stupid theory regarding Dragon Age 2, even though the developers of the series have said that it was not true. Lying Memories 17:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I certainly hope none of those people register here =) I think we can fairly certain conclude that it was indeed his note. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 17:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Deimos was held in the Domain of Death, which is not part of the Underworld. Why would he write a note to Hades? Why would he even expect Hades to release him with the whole 'Marked Warrior' prophecy? 02:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I second the above user, I don't believe there's enough evidence to prove that this is Deimos' note. In fact, I believe it's written by the Barbarian King shortly before he encounters Kratos on the Isle of Creation, seeing as how he was Hades' champion in the God of War comics and so would make sense that he's trying to prove himself to Hades. The rescue part of the note throws me off a bit, but the rest fits. Wrathbringer6 03:23, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. It has nothing to do with the game just the studios. Ready at Dawn had a different purpose for Deimos instead of the vengeful brother we knew. RAD were still working on the story around the sametime when GOW 3 came out. I guess Sony added the note, the "other one" reference, and his voice in the pool of blood to secretly promote him. Or maybe RAD forgot about the note. Either way Deimos died defending and helping his brother, Deimos and Kratos made peace so the note can be disregarded. I now always ignore it when I'm in Hades' palace. Sol Invictus 03:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Well if Kratos goes back in time and changes his fate and the titans wouldn't that change Deimos' fate as well.Kesslerbeast 14:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Kratos Mysterious dissapreance I don't know if this is old or not, but it would it make sense that Deimos saved Kratos at the end of God of war 3, because deimos could of just escaped from the depths of hades since hades soul is within the possesion of kratos now. Why is Deimos a Demigod? Simple question, why is he listed as a demigod? There is absolutely no proof for this in any of the games so why assume it? Wrathbringer6 01:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) If Deimos had "another" father then they would've mentioned him or showed him, but since they never had a father figure even when they were children the only remaining answer is Zeus. Sol Invictus 02:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily, Deimos' father could have died when the two kids were very young and hence would never have played a role in their upbringing. Hell, they hardly mentioned anything about Callisto other than the fact that she was Kratos' and Deimos' mother, nor did they say much about the two of them when they were kids. There's still a LOT of ground to cover with their past so I think it's a little foolish to assume they're both the sons of Zeus. Wrathbringer6 03:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Highly doubt he had another dad. This is the one game we see finally see him and if they made no mention if he had "a father that died" that means that Zeus is his father. Ready at Dawn would've covered Deimos' father. But since they didn't that leaves Zeus as the father. Here's some reasons. :1) If Ares and Athena knew Kratos was the son of Zeus wouldn't Kratos be the logical one to destroy Olympus since he was half God? If so then he would of been taken not a mortal like Deimos. So in that case they both may have been be son of Zeus and a reason why they weren't sure which brother was going to destroy Olympus. 2) At the end of Ghost of Sparta the "Gravedigger" aka Zeus brings Kratos's mother to a ditch and says now there is just one. To me that says Zeus fathered both Kratos and Deimos and Kratos is the last one of the family he had with the Spartan mother aka Kratos's mother. 3) The fact that Deimos survived all of those years in the realm of the God of Death says he was not a mere mortal plus if Deimos wasn't Zeus' son then they would have killed Deimos as a child instead of keeping him alive in a place where he couldn't destroy Olympus. Sol Invictus 04:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ready at Dawn hardly made any mention of Deimos' history period, we can't just assume his dad is Zeus simply because the developers didn't say otherwise. As for your points: 1) Kratos did not meet the criteria of the prophecy since it clearly stated that a Marked Warrior would bring about the destruction of Olympus, hence they believed it was Deimos because of his birthmark. Kratos' only distinguishing characteristic was that he was a son of Zeus, but Zeus had many demigod sons that didn't threaten Olympus so why would Kratos be special? 2) That is a valid argument, but again it's not a solid answer to who Deimos' father is. 3) Surviving in the Domain of Death doesn't necessarily mean he's a demigod. If Deimos were killed he would have been sent to Hades and there are many tales of people entering and leaving Hades so he could have escaped, therefore the Gods knew that the safest place to keep Deimos is the Domain of Death. Up until Kratos no one had made it back alive from visiting the Domain of Death so at the time the Gods felt that it was 100% secure and the prophecy would be averted. Killing him would have made him an easier target for Kratos, especially considering how many times he's entered and left Hades. Again, we just have a tiny bit of information to go on when it comes to Deimos, we should base this article only on what we know for sure and not conjecture. Wrathbringer6 22:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : The reason why they never explained who his father was is for us to already know its Zeus. If you didn't know Deimos is of the same age as Kratos, meaning they were born around the same time. Meaning their only father is Zeus. Deimos has strength beyond any ordnary human, you think a normal human his size is able to carry a gaunlet that's bigger and heavier than your arm? As for my reasons. 1) The gods never knew that Kratos was going to "mark" himself with the tattoo thus making him the "Marked One". They only picked the one who was marked, which in that case was Deimos. Deimos like Kratos had the characteristics of being the son of Zeus. Just because your a demi-god doesn't mean your going to be a brutal warrior or be completely strong. Take Perseus, he's a pussy. Minos, not a warrior. Put a little of anger and revenge on Deimos and you'll see. 2) Ofcourse the argumant's valid, if no one ever mentioned Deimos being the son of a mortal then again that leaves Zeus. Deimos, brother of the son of Zeus and son top a mortal man. Do you think it would be fair to make Deimos a son of man and not of Zeus? It would make him the character less interesting and more forgettable. Plus if he was just a puny mortal son of man then the gods would've killed on the spot instead of taking him to Death's Domain. Maybe his father(Zeus) showed pity, just like when Kratos was born. 3) If they' would've killed Deimos as a child, he wouldn't bother to escape from the Underworld since he's dead and doesn't know what the hell is going on, he's only a kid, and Hades would make sure he doesn't escape. In this game Kratos was the only mortal to have escaped the Underworld after dying. Alrik escape yeaaaaaaaars afetr he died, maybe Hades eased his escape. Growing up, equipped with armor and a weapon, having a built body, being locked up and tormented/tortured for his whole life: Who cut his hair? Who fed him? Where did he get his adult sized clothes and ARMOR? Who trained him to be so proficient with a spear and shield? This is certainly something a normal human doesn't deserve. The gods know that a normal human posses no threat, no matter what they do since humans depend on the gods, not demi-gods. They're already blessed with attributes no mortal has. So is Deimos a son of a mortal man? Highly doubtful. Sol Invictus 04:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Deimos and Kratos are not all that close in age, it is fairly evident simply by their size discrepancy when we see them as kids but again, we can't prove this because we don't have any information. As for the gauntlet that's hardly evidence of Deimos being a demigod, the Barbarian King wielded a MASSIVE hammer and he was mortal. Unless, of course, you have evidence of the Barbarian King being a demigod as well? It's fairly evident that neither of us is going to back down from our beliefs, so I think we're at the point where we agree to disagree. Nothing you have stated is concrete proof of Zeus being Deimos' father, it's all just an educated guess and not fact. I still feel that he should be listed as a mortal, but not much I can do against the administrator of the wiki ;) Wrathbringer6 17:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : If you didn't the Barbarians were greater in size and strength. Alrik was not a demi-god, but far heavier and taller than Kratos, given it the obvious reason for his strength, Deimos in the other hand was always the same size as Kratos even when they were young. Like I said all this time if they didn't said anything about Deimos' father is because we the fans already know that it's Zeus. Ready at Dawn and Sony are not going to make anymore prequels, especially one just about Deimos' past since we already what happened to him and how he ends up in the end. Therefore, again the King of the Gods is his father. If it makes sense for Kratos being the son of Zeus so does Deimos. I can go on with argument for weeks trust me. >=D Sol Invictus 21:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Greyhem's arguments are more than feasible, and are very crystal clear in the sense that Zeus is indeed Deimos' father. Zeus had many mistresses indeed, but none of them were one-night flings. It makes perfect sense for Zeus to have visited Kratos' mother several times over the years. Zeus doesn't care about his 'unofficial' offspring, so seeing a young Deimos sure as hell wouldn't have scared him off. Hence, he kept coming over, and thus Kratos was born. As for Deimos himself, it couldn't be easier. Deimos was abducted by Ares, so Ares is the one who trained him, fed him, trained him, etc... (why even bother mentioning his hair?). So there you have it. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 16:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) KratosGodofWar made it clearer. Deimos is the son of Zeus. I'm going to say it's common sense. Because by the time you play Ghost of Sparta you shouldn't even bother on asking who Deimos' father is. If they never made any mention of a mortal father (not even the Birth of a Beast bothers on saying anything even if its noncanon) then that leaves Zeus! As for Ares why would he bother on feeding him, training him? That is something they never showed or mentioned, Ares just left him there. No god dared enter the Domain of Death. Sol Invictus 18:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll say it one last time, Zeus being Deimos' father is not fact. This has never once been stated in the games, comics, books or whatever other medium that you can think of. Right you guys are just making an educated guess, nothing more! Again, I know nothing will sway your minds so I'll leave this subject at that and call it a day. Wrathbringer6 19:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Get in your mind that the reason why it's never stated it's because you should know that he's also the son of Zeus, otherwise they're would've fucking cleared that he had a damn mortal father, which would've made Deimos more than less threatning to the gods. The reason why this is not mentioned in the past games, comic books, or books is because Deimos was a minor character or not a character at all. But since Ghost of Sparta introduced him fully to the series, now they can add him in the comics and the books. Simple and clear. Zeus is the father of Deimos, that's fact and common sense. What do you expect them to make anooother prequel PSP game just about him or GOW 4 just about Deimos and add more to his backstory? Nope. Kratos, his family, and his vengeance are dead and done. Kratos has a brother WOOHOO. Whos' the father? The only one god and man who bother having sex with Callisto, Zeus! Sol Invictus 20:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Template If the template turns white one more time, I'm protecting the page from edits. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 20:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Deimos is still alive? Deimos would have escaped from the underworld when HadesKratos killed? Since he died so easily? There was stronger and resistant thanKratos? True, was chosen for several wounds, but somehow fainted and Kratos would be buried on live? Should be able to attend the Second Titanomachy while Kratoskilling gods? He would have been the Titans or the gods? He would have killed the Apollo and Artemis? It is that which would have dragged his body at the end of the gameKratos? It is possible that he predicted to be the new hero in the video-Fateof the Titan Deimos is dead and buried. True, the souls escaped the Underworld but Deimos has nothing to do with Kratos' survival and the death of the gods, Titans, the war, Stig clearly said that the ending of GOW 3 had nothing to do with Deimos, so there's no such thing "Kratos being dragged" because they would've showed it, also the souls where searching for redemption which they would never find since they're dead, this goes for Deimos, Athena was brought to a higher existence so she more opportunity to achieve her goal, as for Apollo and Artemis, they fate remain unknown. In the end Deimos had no purpose in life after his death, in the other hand Kratos had his vengeance to end and he still needed to forgive himself as Deimos did. Sol Invictus 22:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Greyhem, I wish there was an achievement for constructing sound advice out of jibberish. You'd be my #1 contender. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 10:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) kajshfgjshdgfkgskjdfgYETF......that is jibberish. Sol Invictus 17:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I know what jibberish is, Greyhem. I was merely implying Lord Alexander's post was rather incoherent. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Deimos is dead and thats it. Kratos still kicking-ass, since he failed to see the obvious well that's where I steo in. Sol Invictus 18:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) What was the Point? To me Deimos was the ultimate f*ck you middle finger character in the God of War Series. For the entire Game, Kratos was intended to rescue his brother Deimos. Near the end of the game, Kratos was successful and proclaimed, "I will not lose you again Deimos," but about five to ten minutes later, Thanatos kills Deimos, right in front of Kratos. And what's worst is that Deimos was never mentioned after he was buried. So what was the point of rescuing Deimos if he's going to wined-up dead? William J. Hawkins 15:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) GoS and GoW III aren't exactly consistent regarding Deimos, either. How is it that Deimos left a scribbled note in the Underworld on Hades' doorstep if he was trapped in the Domain of Death all his life? It couldn't have been left there after his death, because then it wouldn't be complaining about "waiting for a rescue that will never come" since said rescue ''did, in fact, come years before (I estimate about 10 years between GoS and GoW II based on the Last Spartan's appearances), with Kratos and Deimos making up and fighting side by side just before his death. I chalk it up to either not enough collusion between RaD and Sony on their plot details, or there was a pre-sequel chapter of the Kratos/Deimos story planned to be included in GoW III but cut for some reason or other. Just one of many other small mysteries (like the dead horses outside Pandora's Temple---seriously, how did they get there?! XD) that were never resolved. Ghost Leader (talk) 14:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) God of War has always been filled with nonsensical happenings, I don't think the developers pay much attention to certain smaller details. Another example is how The Last Spartan got over the giant chasm even though he didn't have the Icarus Wings, I suppose there could be a few explanations but none of them give a definite answer. Or what about why half of the heroes were famous? Perseus killed Medusa in mythology but Kratos killed her in the God of War universe, it begs the question why anyone knew who he was. As for the horses in Pandora's Temple, I'm guessing they were all amazing (waiting to see if anyone understands...). Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 20:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Deimos in God of War IV trailer? What trailer? In trivia, it says that Deimos' voice appears in a trailer for God of War IV. This sounds a bit dubious to me, since I haven't seen or heard anything about GoW IV being even announced, much less a trailer having been released. Ghost Leader (talk) 11:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I've gone ahead and removed this clearly false info from trivia. Ghost Leader (talk) 22:13, December 28, 2014 (UTC)